


Second Time Lucky

by MoonyMuggle



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella Swan x Emmett Cullen, Bella x Emmett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMuggle/pseuds/MoonyMuggle
Summary: Bella Swan is done with her manipulative vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen but when she finally breaks it off with him will a certain muscled vamp be there to show her what she was missing.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in a cramped aeroplane seat, seething at the fucking idiot that was Edward Cullen, I mean who the actual fuck does he think he is pulling this shit. This has to be the most manipulative thing he has ever done. All I want is for this insanely toxic relationship to be over but no, every time I think I'm out he's there dragging me right back in. I told him once again that I no longer loved him and his crazy vampire ass decided that he couldn't live without me, so he went to the Volturi, the vampire lawmakers, to ask for death, how fucking pathetic. I don't know how I ever put up with him, he would sneak into my room without my knowledge and watch me sleep before we were even dating. Yeah, I know, big fucking red flag but what can you do. Although I now loathe him with every fibre of my being his death will not be on me, hence why am currently on a 10-fucking hour flight to Italy.

"Bella if you keep frowning like that, you’re going to get wrinkles" came Alice's squeaky voice from beside me.

"Fuck. You. Alice." I seethe out, "And your crazy motherfucking brother too" I say in a rushed whisper. I hear Emmett laugh from the row behind, making me smirk.

"No need to be so rude I'm only trying to help" she simpers, acting hurt.

I let out an annoyed laugh and close my eyes hoping the flight will be over soon. The plane bounces to a stop as we arrive in Italy, finally. Of course, the whole family decided to come, Emmett and his sister Rosalie, Alice and her husband Jasper. We rent a car and Alice speeds towards Volterra, I squeeze my eyes shut, praying we don't crash.

"You alright there Bells, you look like you're gonna spew" Emmett laughs from beside, poking me in the face. I hear the rest of the car laugh, fucking dicks.

"Fuck off Emmett, we all know you guys will be fine if Alice collides with anything but unfortunately, I'm more destructible, and stop fucking calling me Bells" I snap.

"Aww Bells as if I'd let anything happen to you," he says in a sickly-sweet voice.

This causes butterflies to explode in my stomach. I really need to get over this stupid crush, I am not falling for another Cullen besides I'd be an idiot to believe that Emmett could think of me as anything but his fake brothers' strange girlfriend. I start to imagine what life could be like with Emmett kicking myself for even letting myself fall down this hole again. After the long-ass flight, I begin to doze off when the next thing I know I am flung forward as Alice brings the car to a screeching halt, hitting my head off the seat in front of me.

"Owww" I groan, rubbing the centre of my forehead, "what the fuck Alice?" I huff.

The next thing I know there is a pair of cold, large hands covering my forehead. I look up to see Emmett's wide eyes staring back at me, full of concern.

"Shit Bella, you okay, I'm so sorry, I should have caught you" he apologised. My face turning a deep red as I blush profusely.

"Uh. yeah, really no problem, I'm fine honestly" I stutter as I make my way out of the car as fast as I can, almost falling out of it in the process. Oh. My. God. Why do I always have to make such an idiot out of myself, all he did was make sure I was okay and now I'm out here blubbering like a seal. I look around and notice we're in a beautiful courtyard with what looked to be a hand-sculpted fountain, the sun bouncing off the streams of water emerging from depths.

"It's stunning" I mutter under my breath

"Yeah, it is" I hear Emmett say from behind me.

"When you two are quite done, we still need to find Edward" sneered Rose.

I glared at her and was about to say something until Alice spoke, "He should be right over there" Alice directed, successfully steering the conversation away from yet another fight between me and Rose. We all made our way across the courtyard and, of course, there he stood in all his idiotic glory. I do hate Alice sometimes but at least her visions do come in handy. Edward looks over at us sweeping us all until his eyes come to rest on mine, he actually has the nerve to smile. I see red. I storm towards him and let out all my pent-up anger.

"How fucking dare you do this shit to me" I hiss in his face, "You are a child, you are a manipulative child, I will not have your death on my conscience, you will not do that to me" I spit out. The smile doesn't drop from his face. If I thought I could punch him without breaking my hand, I definitely would.

"You care" He states, "If you didn’t, you'd have let me kill myself, but you didn't, you still love me" he grins at me as if he's just solved the mystery of our relationship.

"You are either insane or an absolute moron to think I still love you" I retorted coldly. I turn to leave but before I even take a step, I feel a cold hand grab my elbow causing me to shiver in disgust. He drags me back causing me to fall hard, leaving an instant bruise on my arm.

"Fucking hell" I moan as I rub my sore butt. Before I can explode at Edward, Emmett is punching him, sending him flying down a passageway, the next second he is by my side helping me up.

"Jesus Bells, are you okay? I'm gonna fucking kill him." He shakes his head as he checks me over, after seeing the bruise he rests his cold hand on it, making me sigh in relief.

"Emmett stop being so dramatic I barely touched" Edward laughs as he walks back over.

I hear a deep rumbling from Emmett's chest as I am firmly placed behind him and notice that he is bent into a fighting stance.

"Not here" hisses Jasper glancing warily around at the people that are starting to notice our presence. Worried expressions cross over all their faces as they make a quick route towards the car.

"Guys, hate to break it to you but we're a seat short" I point out.

"That's alright, you can just sit in my lap" Emmett teased throwing a wink in my direction.

Why does he have to do this, I'm slowly falling for him and all he can do is jokingly flirt with me. He must have seen my face falling because he quickly adds, "Right Bells, no need to look like I've just kicked a puppy" he pouted looking put out.

He can't seriously be upset, he must be trying to make me feel bad for him, like that'll work.

"See Emmett she'll only ever see me in that way" Edward stated with a condescending smirk on his face. He is getting on my very last nerve, he's such a fucking know it all, his mind reading only makes it worse. But does that mean that Emmett could feel something for me? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Emmett I would love to sit in your lap" I purr, sauntering over to him. Could it be true, could he really have feelings for me or is it just Edward being his irritating self. I place myself on Emmett's lap, wiggling to get comfy, causing him to groan.

"What?" I giggled, "I'm not that heavy" This just causes him to shake his head.

"Trust me that is definitely not the problem" he said grimacing. I was so confused, what was he on about? Then I got it or more accurately felt it. My cheeks went up in flames just as I heard Edward growling from outside.

"Em... what the actual fuck... Edwards gonna lose his shit in a minute" I got out through bursts of laughter.

"Oh, and is that a problem" he retorted with a sly smirk on his face.

"Not at all, have you seen yourself, you're at least double the size of him" I explained seriously. I saw his eyes light up, a playful look crossing his face.

"You bet I'm twice his size" he replied, suggestively, causing me to return to my fits of giggling.

Without warning everybody froze up, not moving a muscle. "What? What did I say?" The laughter dying in my throat as a chilling voice answered.

"Nothing dear, it's what they did that's the problem. You see any human that knows about our world must, how should I put it, be dealt with".


	2. Chapter 2

We were led down a dark passageway, the only noise my footsteps echoing off the stone walls and the ominous flapping of the guard’s cloaks. Well, this was just fantastic, I was gonna die because of Edward, I should have just let _him_ die and this whole mess wouldn't have even happened. I mean who does he think he is, dragging me into all this, he doesn't love me, he's only obsessed. If this doesn't end, he's going to get the both of us killed, if he hasn't already. I hear a deep chuckle coming from behind me, filling the tense silence, making everybody jump.

"Jesus Bells, you really do despise him, don't you" Emmett laughs out. I hear the guards ahead of us let out snorts of laughter. My cheeks were on fire as I realised, I'd been muttering my thoughts out loud.

"Stupid, fucking vampire hearing" I murmur under my breath, causing the whole group to descend into silent giggles, well everyone except Edward. At least this relieved some of the tension as the next moment I hear a childlike voice coming from one of the guards.

"Well, well Miss Swan, it does seem you have a very strong opinion of Mr Cullen here" she chuckled, her entire face lighting up with mischief. I only respond with a cheesy grin, how are these people so feared? They continue to lead us down the passageway until we came across an old, great, wooden door. Jane, the guard member that had just spoken, pushed it open as if it weighed nothing, how useful it would be to have vampire strength. As we pass through, we are met with a large, spacious room, the only light coming from the flickering candles spaced evenly around the walls. We are greeted by a beautiful, tall, blonde, very human woman who shakily addresses us with a shaky welcome back. The guard doesn't even acknowledge her, but just sweep past her into the throne room opposite. At my confused expression, Emmett explains with a grave face,

"She's hoping to be turned someday, she thinks if she plays her cards right, they won't kill her but make her like them instead"

"Wait, she's here of her free will, she's not being forced to be here" I question, incredulously. Emmett just shakes his head, a sombre expression crossing his face. I look up to see three figures resting on thrones at the end of the room, each with striking red eyes and thin papery skin that looked like it would tear apart if they moved too much. The man in the middle, I gathered, must be Aro, the leader and, of course, had to be another mind reader. Let's just hope my weird mental block holds up. We stop several feet away from the three men as Emmett moves, putting me behind him, eliciting a laugh from the blond vampire, Caius.

"What do you think you can do" he scoffs "you are surrounded by the most elite vampires in this world, nothing you do..." He was interrupted by Aro, breaking in with a condescending tone,

"Now, now Caius no need to be so rude, they are our guests after all" his eyes began scanning the group his beady eyes fixing on mine causing me to shiver.

"Ah Isabella, I have heard so much about you, or should I say, seen so much about you" he exclaimed almost jumping with joy, "my, my, I’ve never seen a gift so powerful in a mere human before, I can only dream about your power once you are turned" he grins out excitedly. Just then a roar comes from Edward as he screams in protest.

"Edward shut the fuck up" I spit out "you know this is what I want, so I don't see what the big deal is" Yes I would have liked to wait till I'd finished high school but what can you do, at least I'll be a better match to other vampires than I am now, anyone in this room could snap my neck before I could even blink it's infuriating feeling so weak all the time. And to think Edward has the balls to still believe that he has any say over any part of my life just makes me despise him all the more. I look back into Aros' eyes as he stretches his hand out towards me,

"May I?" he questions. Knowing I have no other choice I move towards him, causing a deep growl to explode from Emmett's chest. I see the guards drop into a fighting stance but Aro merely waves and hand and they back off.

"Emmet calm down, what's he gonna do?" I say flippantly, knowing there is a lot he could do. I give him a small smile and continue my journey over to Aro who, surprisingly gently, grasps my hand within his and pauses, his eyes glazing over. We stand like this for a few seconds until he barks out an insane laugh, causing me to jump.

"Ahh, Isabella what an anomaly you are" he smiles, his eyes sparkling. Well, what was I supposed to say to that? I just nod my head looking back towards Emmett. He releases my hand saying, "I eagerly await your next visit, I am intrigued to see how your abilities develop into your immortal life". Wait, so does this mean I'm not being turned now? At my confused expression, Aro chuckled,

"What? Do you think of me as some type of monster? Isabella, of course, I wouldn't expect you to cut off your ties with your human life so quickly, no, my only request is that you are turned within a year, that will be all, I hope to see you soon". Taking the hint, I thank him and make my way back towards Emmett, pulling him out of the room. I don't hear the others behind us, assuming they are finishing up with the three brothers. Emmett and I make our way back out of the castle to the car, I can't believe how well that went. I have to be turned, which I wanted, and I still have time to finish school. I become lost in my own thoughts until I feel the breeze blowing lightly on my face. I look around and notice that we are in the same courtyard as earlier, only now it is empty. I am pulled into a tight hug by Emmett.

"Em" I squeeze out, "can't breathe" This causes him to loosen his grip, but he doesn't let go.

"Fuck Bells, I thought they were going to kill you, I felt so powerless, there was nothing I could do" he choked out. Wow, he just summed up exactly how I feel around all vampires all the time. He finally releases me, scanning my face. I give him a small smile under his scrutinisation which causes him to give me a wide, toothy grin.

"I can't believe you're gonna be like me," he says in a whisper causing my face to fall. Of course, he wouldn't be excited about my change, now he's going to be stuck with me forever. I thought he'd finally started seeing me as more than just a friend, but I was obviously wrong. He must have seen my face fall cause he quickly explains,

"Come on Bells it's not the end of the world, you'll love it," he says with a grin. Always one to find the silver lining. I need to let him off the hook before he feels like he owes me or has to take care of me after my change. I don't want him to be my babysitter.

"Look, Emmett, I get this is an unnecessary hassle for you and I'm sorry this has all happened. Once I'm turned, I'll be out of your hair, I won't be a mess for you to deal with anymore and you can get on with your life once I'm gone" I rush out not meeting his piercing stare. I rapidly blink to stop the moisture collecting in my eyes. I will not cry in front of him. He doesn't say a word, the silence is suffocating.

"Bella look at me" came his gentle voice. I shook my head not trusting my voice. I hear him take a step towards me and feel his fingers under my chin, pushing my head up to meet his gaze. "Don't you _ever_ think that you'd be a burden, you are the only thing that has made my life worth living. Before you came along my life was on repeat, carrying out the same mundane tasks every day. I forgot that life could be beautiful and interesting. I forgot what it felt like to live, and you gave me that back. I owe you my life and I plan on repaying that debt every day until you command me to stop. You are _not_ a burden." By the end of his speech, there are tears flooding down my face, I look into his eyes and see pure honesty. I take a step forward and crash my lips with his, pouring all the want and desire I feel for him into the kiss. He returns it with equal passion, sucking on my lower lip, causing me to moan. He grins, I can almost feel the satisfaction rolling off of him until he is forcefully dragged away and thrown across the courtyard. Suddenly there are cold hands checking over my body, I try to back away, but one hand tightens around my wrist causing me to groan in pain. I look into the striking green eyes that I once found mesmerising but now only make me feel disgusted.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me" I spit out, trying in vain to remove my arm from his grasp. He just smirks at me causing my blood to boil.

"Bella I wasn't the one trying to drink from you now was I" he states slowly in his usual condescending tone. Why does he insist on talking to me like I'm a child, he is so arrogant he genuinely thinks he's above me just because he's a fucking vampire?

"Remove your hand from her now before I remove it from your body" comes a chilling voice from behind Edward. I look over his shoulder to see Emmett practically shaking with rage as he makes his way over to Edward who looks like he may actually shit himself. I stifle my laugh at the look on Edwards' face as he slowly loosens his grip on me. I pull away and run over to Emmett who quickly places me behind him. I can't wait till I'm less destructible and I can stop being treated like I'm going to break if someone so much as touches me. All of a sudden, Jaspar, Alice and Rose are standing in the middle of the courtyard looking between Emmett and Edward, judging whether they needed to get involved. You could almost see the wheels turning in Jasper’s head as his military training started to kick in.

"Edward just back the fuck off" came Rosalie's cold voice, "she's not even worth it". I felt Emmett tense up at her words, but I just squeezed his hand and lead him back over to the car. This was not the time for an all-out fight. I could feel my exhaustion finally catching up to me as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Can we please just leave, I am too tired to deal with this just now and am really looking forward to being back home so if you all wouldn't mind" I finish as I jump in the car, Emmett following just behind me. As he slides into the seat beside me, I rest my head on his muscular shoulder, it being far more comfortable than it looks, and fall asleep within seconds. When I next open my eyes I am being gently shaken awake by Emmett who explains that we're outside the airport. Great, another 10-hour flight. I groggily make my way out of the car, stretching once I'm out. I feel Emmett snake his hand into mine and I look up to see a massive smile on his face. I give him a toothy grin in return as we head into the airport. I can't believe this is happening, me and Emmett, are we together now or am I just a quick fling for a bored vampire. I guess there's only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please leave reviews cause I'm trying to improve on my writing!


End file.
